We Have Eachother
by alisliars
Summary: First Story, please be nice... **MOSTLY EZRIA POV** Also includes: Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Alison, Toby, Caleb, Maya, Mike, Ella&Byron. /(-THERE IS NO A, AND ALISON NEVER WENT MISSING-)\... If you don't like Ezria, don't read it. ******There are death story lines in this! Please review... I DO NOT OWN PLL!
1. Life As We Call It

**Chapter 1:**

**Aria's POV**

_Black. All I could see was people dressed from head to toe in black. My husband, Ezra, pulled me deeper into his chest as I sobbed even harder as I watched my brother be lowered into the ground. Everyone had tears in their eyes and was clutching onto a loved one. All I could think about was all of our memories over the years, like when Ezra proposed to me, Mike lifted me up, put me over his shoulder and ran about. Or like the time when we were little and we have a cake fight at our grandparents house and we got in so much trouble. Or when our other siblings were born how he used to run down to the kitchen and get my mom a bottle of milk to feed them or push the stroller through the house to keep them calm. He was such a protective and supportive older brother. For there only being 19 months between Mike and I we were very close. He was always there for my younger siblings, Craig who is 8 years younger than Mike, and Lana, who is 10 years younger than Mike. Despite there being a bit of an age gap between us all, we were all best friends, told each other everything and was always there for one another if one of us were going through something, to think that some siblings don't get on at all and us 4 were the complete opposite._

_I took my face out of Ezra's warm chest to glimpse at my mother and father who just looked lost in grief, I looked at Lana who was standing next to me with Mike's watch in her hand and tear-stained make-up and I took one look at Craig who was trying to be the rock of the family by holding it together, but I could see that he was about to lose it. I was so glad that my best friends, who I had been through everything with : Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Alison were here for moral support and that some of Mike's old team mates from his high school soccer team showed up made it feel a bit more special._

_After saying goodbye's to everyone who came back to my parents after the funeral Ezra, Craig, Lana and I helped clean up. Once we were finished cleaning up Ezra and I headed back home to our own house which we had lived in for 2 years together. I kicked off my shoes and stormed up the stairs. I could feel Ezra staring at me in confusion as I had done so well today with controlling my emotions. He followed me up the stairs to our bedroom where things got a little emotional._

_Ezra starts to say, "Aria, I know this is hard for you but -..." But I have had enough of the pity and sorrowful looks that I've been given all day._

_"But what Ezra?!" I snapped back at him turning around to face him, "I don't want to talk about this now, can you at least understand that?" I flung my arms up at either side of me and I walked away from him going into our en-suite while trying to blink away the new set of tears that had just sprung on me. I hear light footsteps behind me and before I know it Ezra is rubbing my back in soothing circles to try to calm me down. I shake his hand of my back and walk further into the bathroom._

_He knew that I was angry that my brother was taken away from me in the blink of an eye and he knew that I felt guilty for him being in the wrong place at the wrong time. "Babe, please talk to me. You know I am and always will be here for you no matter what. I know that you miss him so much, but so do I. Aria please don't shut me out, because you're not the only one hurting here. Yes, he was your older brother, but he has been my friend since middle school. I can't seem to imagine what you're going through losing a sibling but if you let me in maybe I can help you with your pain." He said soothingly. Not knowing what to say, I just stood there staring at the floor while using my hands to keep my body steady as I was leaning against the sinks. All of a sudden sobs had taken over my body. Ezra spun me around and I buried my head in his chest like I did earlier._

_"I just ... real ... really miss him" I say while sobbing uncontrollably. I take deep breaths and step back from Ezra as he rests his arms on my shoulders. "Why did it have to be him? It wasn't his fault, he just happened to be driving at that time." My face starts to crumple up as I continue asking, "Why?" "Why him?" whimpering between each sentence I said. "He was my brother, he never deserved this. He did nothing wrong Ezra. Nothing!" Ezra sat up with me crying into his chest for 2 hours straight saying the same things over and over. I eventually tired myself out from crying that I had just fell asleep on Ezra's chest. I had cried in front of Ezra before but he had never seen me this hysterical before, and I think it worried him to see me so upset, but he understands that I'm in an emotional situation and I'm glad that he is my rock and always will be my rock._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

* * *

**3 YEARS LATER**

**Aria's POV**

I stood in the doorway of our twin girl's bedroom watching Ezra tuck them both in and kiss them goodnight. They looked identical when they were both sleeping, but Devon had ice-blue eyes like Ezra and Caoimhe had hazel eyes like me, but a bit lighter. I see Devon look at her sister then scrunch up her nose. "What's wrong Dev?" I ask her

"I don't have my blankey and I need my blankey to sleep!" She replied quickly, then sat up and scanned the room for it.

I walked over to the corner of the room where I had last seen it and it was lying there, a deep purple blanket with white stars on it. I picked it up, went over to her, tucked her in with it and gave her a kiss goodnight. I then walked over to Caomihe and give her a kiss goodnight. Before walking out I turn round and say "Who's excited for tomorrow?" They both scream "ME!" at the same time, I smile and walk towards my handsome husband who was waiting for me, at the door, to stop distracting them. Ezra closes the door after I walk out and we go downstairs to watch a movie as it is only half 8 at night. We have everything we need for the next week in cases sitting at the top of the stairs waiting for us to lift them and go.

I look at the white wall with all the photo hanging on it while we were walking down the stairs to the living room. The one of Mike and I as children makes me laugh every time I look at it as we are both covered in paint, holding hands and we both are sticking out tongues out. A sudden thought pops into my head and I ask Ezra.

"What do you think Mike would be doing now if he was still here?"

He looked at me with puppy dog eyes and then said, "He would still be driving that same grey Range Rover, maybe of had a few kids and probably still be teaching soccer to kids, why'd you ask babe?". We stop at the bottom of the stairs looking at each other.

With a few tears in my eyes I reply with, "He's just always in the back of mind, all day. And I seen the photo of us as kids walking down the stairs just there and it makes me miss him even more. He would have been the best uncle in the world. Remember when Hanna had Marissa? He loved her to death, ran about mad with her, spoiled her rotten and that's why he was her godfather. It's a shame that the girls will never get to meet him, they would have loved him so much. Even though they have Craig and Lana and the girls and of course us, it's just never the same without Mike jumping about like a big kid." I laugh at the last part because I miss Mike jumping around acting like an idiot. How he never got on my nerves and he got on everybody's last one, is beyond me.

"He's watching over us and the girl's Aria, you don't have to worry about any of that." Ezra bends down to kiss me lightly on the forehead before wiping the tears that had escaped my eyes.

We decided that we should go for a nap as out flight to Florida is at 4am tomorrow morning. We both go back up to our bedroom after turning everything off downstairs and turning the house security alarm on. I set the alarm for half 11 so we can get the girls up on time as we've to be at the airport 3 hours before the flight. We both take our clothes off and I put on one of Ezra's tops and he just sleeps in his boxers. I drape my arm over his lower abdomen. I kiss him goodnight, I lower myself back down and lean on his chest while he is stroking my back.


	2. Birthday

Chapter 2:

Aria POV

I take the twins hands as we wait for Ezra to get the cases off the baggage carousel. Once he got them, we walked out to the car park where my mom was waiting for us as Ezra's friend, Hardy, dropped us off at the airport last week. I can't wait to get home and sleep. I am exhausted. But the girls had an amazing time and so did Ezra and I, it was a good distraction from other stuff that has gone on with us. I wake up in my bed with the twins in between us. 'Thank God we have a king sized bed or we wouldn't of all fit in' I thought to myself. I can't believe the twins are going to be 4 tomorrow. I remember the day I found out I was pregnant with them like it was yesterday.

_"Aria, are you okay? You've been in there for a really long time." I heard Spencer shout through the door. "I'll be two minutes, I'm fine" I lied, I was standing at the other side and my face was just as white as the stick that I was holding. Positive. I am pregnant. What am I going to tell Ezra? Should I tell the girls first seeing how they are here and Ezra is away out with Caleb and Toby? With all these thoughts running through my head I felt dizzy. Hanna, Emily and Alison were still sitting downstairs watching 'Bridesmaids' with tubs of popcorn. They must have sent Spencer after me when I had went to the bathroom because I didn't look well at all. They had been coming over ever week or so checking up on me as it was only a few months after Mike had died. I quickly wrapped the stick in toilet paper and put the stick in the bin beside the toilet. I rinsed my hands with water then wiped my face as my make-up was tear-stained and my eyes were a little puffy. I opened the door and Spencer shot me a worried look and asked, "Why have you been crying? Are you and Ezra okay? Were you sick? Are you pregnant?!" I looked at the ground "Aria, talk to me!" _

_"I just don't feel that good right now, maybe I have a bug or something. No, I'm not pregnant." I lied once again. But I had to be 100% sure that I actually was before I told them. We walked downstairs and continued watching the movie. During it I texted Ezra asking him if he'd be home any time soon. He texted me back saying they had just left Spencer and Toby's house and they were on their way back here. The guys got here about 15 minutes after Ezra had last texted me. I said my goodbyes to the girls and Spencer said, "I hope you feel better sweetie, call me if you need anything." I nodded and gave her hug goodbye. Ezra closed the door and looked at me. _

_"What's the matter with you, babe?" He asked concerned. I couldn't look him in the eye. What if I told him and he walked out? We have talked about having kids in the future but not this soon after Mike being killed, he wanted me to have a stable mind set before bringing anybody else into the equation. I walked over to the couch with him following me. We sat down and he looked at me, he opened his mouth about to talk but I spoke before him as I wasn't going to beat about the bush and waste time. _

_"I think I'm pregnant." I blurted out. Ezra's face was emotionless. "I don't know if I am, I'm late and I am never late." His face was still the same as it was when we sat down. Tears started to form in my eyes as I continued to say, "I took a test out of curiosity when the girls were in because I threw up when I went to the bathroom." He reached for my hands and kissed me. The tears spilled out my eyes and he wiped them away. "I love you. I'll call the doctors tomorrow because it's too late the now. And if we are pregnant, we will both get through this together. You don't have to get upset because I'm here with you through this. I know you are probably thinking that this has happened too soon after Mike dying but good things happen to people who deserve it, and you deserve it more than anyone I know, you've been to hell and back in the past few months," He was right, I have been in such a down mood all the time and I wasn't my normal bubbly self. "And you need something that makes you happy." He said soothingly while pulling me in close and hugging me in a tight embrace. I'm so glad that he is with me, I couldn't ask for a better husband._

Ezra and I have already got their presents as they picked out what they wanted a few weeks ago. I was excited that everyone was coming round for their birthday as I had not seen some of my family and friends in a couple of weeks. I look at the clock and it is only half 3 in the morning. I decide that I should go back to sleep so I'm not tired tomorrow, but I would usually just stay up and read for a bit before falling asleep.

"Wake up mommy, you're going to miss my birthday!" Devon shouted in my ear.

"Hey, its not just your birthday it's mines too" Caoimhe hissed back at her. I sit up and give them both hugs and kisses then sing 'Happy Birthday' to them as Ezra runs to the closet and brings out their presents. They open them with smiles from ear-to-ear and when they are finished there is paper all over our room. They both go to their room and pick their clothes out for the day leaving me and Ezra to clean their mess up and put their presents downstairs in the spare room so they don't have to run upstairs to get them to show to everyone. Once they've picked out what they want to wear, Devon goes in the shower and Caiomhe went in for a bath in the other bathroom down the hall. They both went and got dressed and gave Ezra and I time to go in for showers and get ready. Ezra is ready before me, so he goes downstairs to make the breakfast. A few hours after that my mom and dad show up with Craig and Lana to help us set up for everybody coming round later on, well my mom and dad helped us, Lana went upstairs to watch 'Tangled' with the girls to keep them out of the way and Craig sat on the couch playing the X-Box. We fix up jugs of water and some fruit squash. We make sandwich trays and some hot snacks just in time for everybody arriving.


	3. What? That Can't Be True

A few years after graduation Hanna and Caleb got married then had 2 daughters, Marissa who is now 8, and Kayla who is 5. Spencer and Toby got engaged when they found out Spencer was pregnant with their son Matthew, who was a going to turn 1 after summer. Emily and Maya got married and adopted a son, Paul who was 5.

I was greeted at the door with hugs from Hanna, Caleb and their girls. Shortly after Ezra opened the door to Spencer, Toby and Matthew, followed by Emily, Maya, Paul and Alison. All our kids get along so having everybody over is never a problem. I love having a full house, it's the mess after it I dread to clean up.I also love having all my closest friends and family around.

A while after they all got here, my mom and I brought out the food and made up juice pitchers with lemonade and ice-tea. I noticed that Lana wasn't looking that good and she kept looking at her phone. I was beginning to get worried because she usually tells me if anything was going on. I went over and sat beside her, she never even looked up or acknowledged that I was there. I decide not to push her on it, so I just sat and had a conversation with Alison who was sitting at the other side of Lana. Alison and I were cousins, as her mom and my mom are sisters. She looked at Lana, looked at me and mouthed 'kitchen, now'. 'She knows what is wrong with Lana, why did she tell Alison and not me? Tell me it's not what I'm thinking' I thought to myself as I walked with Alison to the kitchen.

"Aria, you have to talk to Lana." Alison blurted out then took a sip of her lemonade,

"What's up with her? She looks ill, she hasn't touched any sort of food, she's acting weird around me, she won't look me in the eye? What did she tell you and why didn't she tell me?"

"She is in a sticky situation and she needs you to help her. She-" Alison paused and looked up as my mom walked in to get a cup for my dad. 'Wait til she leaves' she mouthed as I sighed and looked at my mom.

"Are you girls okay in here?" my mom quizzed us, we both nodded and looked at each other, then she left with a confused look on her face.

"As I was saying, she never told you because she knew what you were going to say and she never wanted you to judge her" I finally put the pieces together, Alison noticed as my jaw dropped and the angry nearly burst out of me.

"She is 16! Are you kidding me?!" I said. I don't know what to say, she tells me everything, I understand that Alison is family as well but I'm her older sister. What is my mom going to say? We both went back into the living room where everyone was sitting having a laugh while the kids put on a show for us, singing 'twinkle twinkle'. I couldn't sit next to Lana or I would end up regretting what happened next, Alison told me that she would go sit next to her and tell her that I knew what's going on.

I looked up from picking my nail polish and caught Lana's eye contact then she looked back at the kid's show which soon turned into musical statutes. I heard my phone go from across the room, I quickly got up and looked at it. It read,

_Lana _

_Text Message_

I went back and sat next to Ezra, I didn't want to look at it. I glanced at her and she just looked terrified. I think that she thinks if she tells me I would judge her more than my mom would which isn't true, she knows I can keep a secret, but why she still hasn't pulled me aside and told me yet is still upsetting. I couldn't take it, so I opened the text and it read,

_I know you know, I need to speak to you after this party. I need your help because I don't know what to do, I'm really sorry!_

Ezra looked at the text then me then back at the text. He knows that something is wrong now. The less people who knew at this stage, the better.

Lana POV

Aria knows now that it's true. She is going to shout at me or she might tell our parents. I can't deal with this right now. I practically run upstairs when I feel like I was going to be sick, but it passed when I got to the top, so I just walked to the end of the hallway and lay in the guest bedroom. I usually sleep in here when I stay over here, I'm here more than I am at my house. I hear footsteps that are getting louder as they come closer to the room then I see Aria, with wide eyes and a disappointed look on her face. I feel tears in my eyes and I quickly blink them away, I don't know why I am getting upset, I think I am just scared of her reaction and where this conversation is going to end up. I know what she is going to say and I am definitely not up for having a discussion right now, so I turned away from her and lay back down.

"Lana, you're stuck with me now and you're most definitely not getting out of this room until you tell me what I'm thinking this isn't true."

My life is over.


	4. Lana?

**Aria POV**

I walked further into the room towards Lana. She was laying on the covers with her eyes closed ignoring everything I said to her. I want her to tell me herself, I don't want to assume anything that isn't true.  
"You have to tell me what's wrong if you want me to help you, Lana,"

She sat up and looked at me, "I told you I would tell you after the party," her voice began to rise as she continued to speak, "What part of that didn't you get?!"

She never speaks to me like that, but for the last year or so she has been taking the cheek and sacarsm to the next level. "Why won't you tell me right here? After the party won't make any difference. Just tell me before I assume the worst, I'm really worried" She bowed her head and started to nervously pick the nail polish off of her nails. She eventually looked at me with tears in her eyes and a terrified look on her face, she took a deep breath, walked towards me. I took her hands in mine, she was shaking and she went really pale. "Lana,"

"Please don't shout or be disappointed." She said as she looked at me with her hazel orbs, "I'm late," she blurted out, "and I'm never late Aria," she sobbed as a few tears fell from her eyes. I walked over and slammed the door making Lana jump. I walked back over and put my hands on my hips, I'm surprised after everything I told her about using protection and going on the pill yet she still let this happen.

"How late are you?"

"2 weeks."

"You weren't using protection?!" At that Alison came running up the stairs and flew into the room also slamming the door after her entrance.

"Aria, I think your neighbors heard you. Why are you shouting?" Alison said while turning to look at Lana with tears running down her face. "And why are you crying? What have I missed?" Then her mouth opened in shock, "Lana, you told her?"

_Alison knew she might be pregnant?_. "You knew and you never told me! Are you kidding me on? Why didn't you tell me? All you had to do was say something then I could of did something about this sooner" I said to her while gritting my teeth together, but she looked back at me with a surprised and confused look covering her face, "Why do you look so surprised?"

"Aria, can I talk to you for a minute, outside?" Alison said while looking at Lana who was standing in front of us looking extremely guilty.

"Yes!"

We both walked outside the room and closed the door behind us, Alison looked at me and then said, "She never told me she was pregnant Aria, she told me that she had sex, not that she might be pregnant. I had no idea."

"She never told me anything, but I warned her about stuff like this happening, yet she never listened!"  
"Well we have to see if she is or not then we'll see what has to be done from there, okay?"  
I turned my head to see Ezra standing there with a puzzled look on his face, he must of caught the end of the conversation,

"I just came up to get my phone, I left it up here this morning, everything okay up here?" I nodded and he went through and got his phone then went back downstairs. I just feel surprised and disappointed at this whole situation.

"Hey, look I know this is hard for you Aria, I understand completely, but she doesn't know what happened so I don't think she needs to know because it will leave her thinking the worst, will it not?" Alison spoke in near enough a whisper while her hands were on my shoulders.

"I-" I stutter, "She can't know, nobody can. Can we not think about that and focus on Lana right now?"  
"Definitely, just need to know that you won't fly off the handle is she is pregnant" I nodded then walked back into the room as Alison went back down after I told her not to let anybody up.

"Well," She stuttered, "I swear I never meant for this to happen, I'm only 16" Her face scrunched up and she started to heavily cry, I pulled her into a hug and just stood there for a few minutes trying to calm her down.  
After she calmed down, I told her that she has to take a test and I have some in my bathroom, she just nodds and follows me into my bedroom then through to our bathroom. "Wow, this is the most awkward thing ever," she scoffs as I tell her what she has to do. I then leave her in the bathroom to do what she has to do. I feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket and I take it out.

_Ezra_

_The twins are looking for you, they banged heads. I don't want to send them up, can you come down or are you busy? X_

"Lana, I'll be back in two minutes, just don't open the door until I come back up," I say before going downstairs to see my two girls sitting on Ezra's crying, when they hear me coming down the stairs they both ran and met me at the last step. The force of their hug knocked me back onto my bum on the stairs.

"What happened to you two?"

"We banged heads and I think she injured my brain" Devon squealed as she held the back of her head.

"Hey, I don't have a hard head, you do!" I pull them both into another hug until Ezra comes over and takes them off me to go and play with their cousins.

"What's going on up there?" Ezra asks quietly making sure nobody else knows over hears him.

"I will tell you when everyone else leaves, Lana is going to be staying, is that okay?" He nods then presses him lips against mine. He goes back over to finish his conversation with Caleb and Toby. I rush back upstairs to see if what the test said. I knock the door and Lana opened it with a blank face, "Well, what did it say?" I clocked the test lying on the sink and walked over to it.

"Negative, I'm not pregnant Aria!"

"You don't know that for sure yet, I'll make an appointment at the doctors for you tomorrow morning and you can stay the night here so I know that you won't bail on me. Now come here and give me a hug and promise you won't freak me out like that again" She walked over and squeezed me into the tightest hug ever, I couldn't breathe, "And you should come downstairs and enjoy the rest of your nieces' birthday party before everybody leaves" At that, we both walk downstairs with big smiles on our faces and enjoy the rest of the day laughing and having a really good time. Nobody was suspicious, _thank God_, as to why we were both upstairs for so long, well except Ezra, he has an idea of what is going on, but he won't push me to tell him unless I'm ready, that's partly why he is the best husband anybody could ever ask for.

After everybody leaves my parents, Craig and Lana stay and help us clean up, and once it's all cleaned up they leave and Lana stays so we can go to her appointment tomorrow that I made for her.

Ezra and I take turns to try and catch the twins because it's bath time and they are running wild. Ezra catches them after me trying for a good 15 minutes and puts them in for a bath. I braid both of the twins' hair and Ezra and I put them both to bed. "Mommy and daddy, wait for one little minute please!" Devon said while motioning her hand for us to come over, we walked over to her bed and crouched down next to her head. "Me and Caoimhe both wished the same wish today when we blew out our candles on our big cake today" She said with a big grin on her face.

Both of us smiled, "Ohh, what was your wish or is it bad luck to tell us?" Ezra said while pretending to be confused, I just laughed. Then Caoimhe got up from her bed to sit on Devon's bed next to us.

"Well because we both love you then we should tell them, right sis?" Caoimhe asked Devon while Devon nodded her head and sat up and looked at Ezra and I with her ocean-blue eyes while Caoimhe did the same but while her beautiful hazel eyes. _Should I be worried?_ "Auntie Spencer said that we take good care of Matthew when he is playing with his toys or when Uncle Toby is feeding him his bottle and we help, and Devon asked Auntie Spencer if we would be good big sisters and she said that we would but that wasn't up for her to decide" Caoimhe said while pointing to Devon to continue her story. Ezra looked at me and started to rub circles on my back. _I know where this is heading, please God help me. _

"So we both decided that if we both wished for a baby brother then it would come true because both of you say 'two is better than one' all the time, do you think it will come true?" I sat there not knowing what to say, I shot Ezra a 'please-help-me-out' look.

"Well we'll all have to see, won't we." He said while standing up and pulling me up with him. "Now cherubs, it's bedtime so I think you two should get to sleep, don't you?" They both nodded and went to their own beds as we waked towards the door hand-in-hand turning the light off and closing the door behind us. We both go to our room, get changed into our pajamas and I go into the bathroom to take my make-up off and brush my teeth.


End file.
